1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus capable of recording images in an internal recording medium and a removable external recording medium, a method for controlling the image pickup apparatus, and a computer-readable storage medium having computer-executable instructions. In particular, the present invention relates to a technique for facilitating management of images recorded in a plurality of recording media.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image pickup apparatuses having a plurality of different recording media, such as an external memory and an internal memory, has become widespread. This has increased the importance of a technique for managing images recorded in such memories. Examples of the technique for managing images include one in which picked-up images are recorded in a large memory (external memory), and compressed images corresponding to the picked-up images are recorded in a small memory (internal memory) (see, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-324708). Thus, even when the picked-up images are moved out of the image pickup apparatus, the user can check the picked-up images on the image pickup apparatus.
However, when the above-described technique for managing images in the image pickup apparatus having the internal and external memories is used, two different types of recorded images (a picked-up image and a compressed image) are generated for one image.
In this case, performing an editing operation on each of the two different types of recorded images may be very burdensome for the user.
Additionally, to identify a specific external memory in which a picked-up image the user is looking for is recorded, the user has to insert the external memory into the image pickup apparatus every time. This operation may also be very burdensome for the user.